Sweetheart
by Finniss123
Summary: She is the outcast. A career from District 12. A beautiful one at that. She seems like she has no emotions, no empathy. She must get that from her father. Oh, yeah, her father is the most famous victor ever. But he's from D4. And her mother was married when she had her. To a different man. So nobody knows were she gets her bloodthirsty nature from. Except us, that is.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shines through my open bedroom window down onto my face. A breeze ruffles

the ocean blue curtains. For a moment, I could have been back in Distrect 4. But no,

when I fully wake, I can hear my mother yelling at me to get my lazy ass down to

breakfast. Oh, great, here comes my stepfather, Haven. Probably coming to drag me out

of bed by my hair. He actually has done that before. Well, after he did he got a solid left

to the nose so that prediction isnt 100% correct. And I'm always correct. Not in a big

headed way. Well, most of the time Im not. I just seem like Im a jerk on the outside. Im

really a nice person on the inside. Kinda like that guy, Cato, from the 74 Hunger Games?

He was misunderstood. Like all of the Careers he was misunderstood. Mistaken to be a

monster. "MASON!" Someone extremly close to me screamed. I responded with a

roundhouse kick. The person goes flying. "Oofh" He hits the hallway wall. "Jesus, Mason,

do you kick everybody that comes into your room?" my stepfather says sarcastically. I

respond with my trademark expression. A blank, yet cold and calculating stare. He runs

down the hallway, practically tripping over his own feet. "She's up!" I hear him yell. "No

shit." says my half brother Casey. I smerk, then slam my door shut. I have to pick out an

outfit for the reaping. I walk over to my open closet door and stare into it. Dozens of

unworn dresses stare back. I chose a ocean blue one that stops at my knees. It has a

sweethart neckline, with a thick black sash around the wast. I put on some black flats,

with blue lining. Then I put my slightly curly blond hair up into a high ponytail, with a

black headband to hold the fringe back. Finally, I put on my trident necklace. The

necklace my father gave me when I met him for the first time. "Gotta look nice for the

capitol." i say under my breath. "MASON!" my mother yells "Get down her NOW!" I

growl. Yes, growl. I do that a lot. It adds to the threatening and menacing nature that

seems to surround me. I open my door and I walk down the stairs. "Where the fuck were

you, bitch?! Your brothers left 10 minuets ago! " my mother screams at me. I dont

respond, I just stare. This goes on for

about 5 minuets. Finally, my mothersays, " Well, get the hell out of here!" But I can see

the fear in her eyes. That was my goal. "After today you wont have to deal with me after

today so shut the fuck up." i growl. She shuts up. As I walk out the door I think, honestly,

this is probably the last time shes going to see me alive, why cant she actually act like a

mother just this once. If if I was with dad he'd be acting like my father, not some bitch

who's house I stay at 3/4 of the year! Well, as my grandfather says (dads side) "Life's a

bitch". He couldnt be more true. I mean, how else can you explain bein the child of the

hearthrob victor of the capitol and distrect 12s only female victor, who happens to be

marred?

And not to Carson Kale, the male victor ether. No, was a mistake, I wasnt suppost to

happen. And it doesnt help that I look just like my father. Thats why when my mom and

stepdad go on trips outside the distrect I stay here. I never go anywhere, because

someone might figure out who my father really is. Oh, yeah, nobody knows that Im

Carson Kade's daughter. I didnt know till I was 10. Then, every year after I found out I

went to D4 and trained with him. Now I can take a career down with my hands tied

behind my back. Of corse, nobody knows I can do that? Im going to play the scared angle

untill I get into the arena. Then Im going to go with ruthless killer, which wont be hard.

"Hand please." I almost punch the voice but hold my arm back just in time. Apparently I

walked all the way to the square without even realizing it. Got my bad attention is gonna

get me killed! "Give me your hand," the lady says again. This time I obey. After she takes

my blood I walk over to the 15 year olds section. I go there just in time to hear Galia, our

escort, say "Ladys first". "Mason Riose." Figures, I mean, I was going to volunteer

anyways. I walk up to Galia, staring at her the whole time. By the time I reach the top of

the steps shes fidgeting like she has an ant in her ridiculous purple dress. "Now for the

boys!" she says shakily. "Gaven Yaloi." A boy I dont know walks up onto the stage. He looks strong, like he ould hold his own in a fight. I give a slight smerk. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gavan and I are escorted into the Justice Building I am asked by a peacekeeper if I would like to see my family or go directly

to the train. Oh, that would definitely help my mood, having my mom yell at me about some random thing while

I think about the competition I will face in the arena. I respond with my stare, and after a moment I am taken

to an automobile, I think there called, and I am zipped away to the train alone. Apparently Gaven wanted to say

goodbye to his family. Weak. Soon I arive at the train. I am ushered into a room, or should I say car, more

lavish than the houses in the victors village. I dont show any signs of surprise or enjoyment though, because

that would be weak. And you cant have an alliance with Distrect 2's male tribute and be weak. Oh, yeah, I

forgot to mention, I have an alliance with Xzavier Clone, D2's tribute this year. Hes mentor told my dad that he

was going to volunteer this year, and my dad told me, to make shore that I volunteer as well. But dont think

that Xzavier and I are friends, because we're not. We're just in an alliance, made by our parents/mentors. My

thought process i interrupted by a person entering the room(car). "Well, looks like we got a looker this time

around." A cocky voice says. I respond with a stare/glare. Josan Gath, Disterct 12's 26 year old mentor.

Everyone that knows him says he's a cocky, self-centered pain in the ass. "What, can the smokin hot blonde not

talk?" I respond with a growling, "Fuck off bitch." he bursts out laughing. "You got any other weapons besides

that mouth of yours?" I respond by picking up a knife from the nearby table and throwing it into the opposite

wall with my right hand. It buried itself to the handle. "That was with my weak arm" I say darkly. He gulps.

"Well..." I smerk. If I can scare a victor I can shore as hell scare a tribute.

**_Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not even suppose to be on my ipad right now so I had to make it quick. Again, sorry! And please, R&R if you can. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

After Josan and I had our little chat, everyone, including the tearstained Gaven, who had arived moments

earlier, goes into the television car to watch the reapings. First, they show District 1's reaping. Both tributes

volunteer, no surprise. The boy has a strong, slim build, like someone from District 4. He can probably throw

spears. The girl looks almost exactly like the boy, probably his sister. Except, she looks scared, not completely

confident, like a career should be. She'll go down easily. District 2's reaping went exactly as had predicted.

Xzaveor had volunteered, like he was suppose to, and the girl was reaped. She looks, well, she looks a little to

happy that she was reaped. Like shouting out YESSSS! to happy. Creepy. There isnt anything memorable in

three. Although, my half brother got reaped in four. Now I have to kill my brother. Joy. Districts 5 through 11

have no memorable tributes, if you dont count the girl from 9 crying so hard that she passed out. Then comes

District 12. They call out my name an I am shown walking calmly up to the stage, freaking out Galia and the

announcers the whole way with my stare. The announcers are quiet for the rest of D12's reaping. Crap, I think

to myself, the announcers reaction to me totaly ruled out playing it weak. I guess thats for the best now I can

how my true personality. Calm, calculating, cold blooded, ruthless, with pretty much no emotions whatsoever.

It helps not to feel anything before you go into the arena, so you dont have to rid yourself

of any emotions while you're there. It takes a lot of concentration, if you've never done it before. But it's easy

for me, I've been trained not to feel by my father. Thats why I'm allied with Xzaveor, because he's been trained

the same way. No emotions. "Mason...MASON!" I almost yell, "WHAT?!" but I stop myself just in time.

Instead, I let out a growling low pitched "what"."You've been sitting there jus stareing at the TV ignoring

everyone. And I've been trying to get you to go to you room, you've got a long day tomorrow. " Josan says

angrily, then brings his tone down to slightly annoyed when he sees the expression on my face. "Just get to bed

okay?" "I would if I knew were my room was." I growl. "Oh, yeah, duh." He says. He leads me to a door marked

FEMALE TRIBUTE DISTRICT 12. "Night" he says, then walks back to the TV car. I turn back to the door, having

been watching Josan to make shore he actually left. Then I open my door. I dont look around or even change

out of my clothes, I just go strait to what I assume is the bed and pass out. Its going to be a long day

tomorrow.


End file.
